1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to high-speed signal level detectors, and more particularly to a high-speed signal level detector that employs the high gain and high bandwidth of an inverter to perform a comparison.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The high-speed level detector for the input signal is very important for ensuring a fast response to incoming data for a high-speed data recovery circuit. Traditionally, a high-speed data recovery circuit employs an averaging technique to detect the input signal level, or employs an op-amp type comparator. Both techniques require significant power to achieve the requisite bandwidth and speed requirements. Further, the circuit is thus limited to the circuit bandwidth to detect the signal strength.
In view of the foregoing, it would be both beneficial and advantageous to provide a high-speed level detector capable of achieving the desired high-speed level detection without demanding the substantial power consumption required when using either the averaging technique or a high-bandwidth op-amp type comparator.